Sentimientos
by Ale-chan96
Summary: El capitulo 4 ya esta! Setsuna en su verdadera forma! quien es el chico que al que le pidio ayuda Tsukuyomi! dejen comentario porfavor y si quieren ver como me imagino a los personajes nuevos chequen en mi perfil :D
1. Sentimientos

**Renuncia:** Bueno Negima no me pertenece le pertenece a Ken Akamatsu-sensei :p

Sentimientos encontrados

Era un lunes en la noche, pero era demasiado fría de hecho ha sido una de las más frías en todo Japón. Sakurazaki Setsuna caminaba bajo el cielo negro de la noche hacia el dormitorio de su Ojou-sama, iba vestida con su uniforme como de costumbre, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrosadas a causa del frio endemoniado que hacía. Mientras caminaba sintió como si alguien la hubiese estado observando y siguiendo desde que termino su entrenamiento en la cabaña de Evangeline-san, después de haber dado unos cuantos pasos más se detuvo, desenfundó su espada dispuesta a acabar con cualquier enemigo que se le pusiera en frente.

"Sal de ahí quien quiera que seas" dijo Setsuna con voz firme y volteando de frente viendo hacia donde debía estar el enemigo pero no vio ni había nada ahí, por lo que decidió retomar su camino, pero apenas iba a dar un paso cuando escucho la voz de un enemigo, no cualquier enemigo sino uno muy peculiar y molesto.

"Cuanto tiempo sin verte…….. Senpai " Era Tsukuyomi con su típica sonrisa adorable pero al mismo tiempo bizarra y peligrosa.

"TSUKUYOMI!!!!!!" dijo Setsuna muy sorprendida ya que se esperaba cualquier tipo de enemigo pero nunca alguien como Tsukuyomi. "Qu-e es lo que quieres aquí" Setsuna ya estaba muy impaciente por el hecho de que un enemigo tan poderoso como ella estaba en la academia Mahora y muy cerca de Konoka y Negi que eran las personas que más le importaban en ese momento.

"Hehe ……..no te preocupes senpai esta vez no vine a pelear contigo ni a llevarme a Konoka-sama o incluso a pelear con el pequeño mago" dijo Tsukuyomi mirando el cielo observando como de pronto empezaba a nevar ligeramente.

Setsuna frunció el seño ante aquel comentario, se preguntaba hacia sus adentros si era verdad lo que Tsukuyomi le estaba diciendo, o era una trampa para atacar a todos por sorpresa ya no sabía que pensar.

"Entonces a que viniste?! Si todo lo que me has dicho es cierto!" Dijo con voz firme y decidida mientras con la otra mano tenia agarrada la empuñadora de su espada.

Tsukuyomi solo reía y veía a su senpai con curiosidad.

"huhuhuhu…. Bueno si he venido es porque…. He venido a invitarte a la celebración anual del shinmeiryuu…" dijo Tsukuyomi sacando de su bolsillo una invitación y prosiguió hablando "se me ocurrió que tú podrías ser mi pareja ya que es un baile donde ira mucha gente importante.. Que me dices senpai? Tsukuyomi le entrego la carta y se alejo 2 pasas esperando su respuesta.

Setsuna se quedo mirando la carta por un momento y le dijo sarcásticamente:

"Y que te hace pensar que te acompañare a un baile" pregunto de forma cortante sin dejar de mirarla.

"Hehehe….. Senpai no seas tan mala conmigo.." dijo Tsukuyomi en tono burlón" precisamente te elegí a ti porque eres alguien con quien me puedo divertir" termino esta frase dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro… "así que…… que dices?" Tratando de evitarla Setsuna miro hacia otro lado y se quedo pensativa.

"si no aceptas por las buenas tendrá que ser por las malas" rió "si no aceptas, cosas malas le pasaran a tu Ojou-sama incluyendo tus compañeras de clase incluso el pequeño mago" ante esta comentario Setsuna abrió sus ojos como platos.

Suspiró profundamente pensando que ya no le queda más opción que aceptar su oferta.

"Está bien………. Si no hay otra opción"……. "pero ni se te ocurra tocarlos" dijo Setsuna viendo fijamente a Tsukuyomi.

La bizarra espadachín solo rió levemente. "Heheh gracias por aceptar Senpai vendré por ti mañana a las 6:00 pm estate lista hehehe" dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Mientras la joven espadachín suspiro pesadamente cerrando lentamente sus ojos "Está bien.. hasta mañana" dijo Setsuna cortantemente dispuesta a seguir su camino hacia los dormitorios pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso la espadachín detrás de ella la llamó de nuevo.

"Espera!!" dijo Tsukuyomi acercándosele con una bufanda en sus manos la cual se la coloco a su senpai en el cuello.. "debes salir abrigada senpai esta helando" dijo Tsukuyomi dándole una sonrisa.

Setsuna se ruborizo ligeramente y más cuando Tsukuyomi se acerco a su mejilla para darle un ligero beso.

"Nos vemos mañana Senpai " saco una carta de magia y desapareció ante una atónita Setsuna que tardo en reaccionar, seguidamente decidió seguir caminando hacia el dormitorio de Konoka y Asuna. Pero mientras caminaba se sintió un poco extraña por la actitud que Tsukuyomi tuvo hacia ella hace unos momentos, porque primero la invitación que no se la esperaba, en segundo lugar la amenaza hacia Konoka y los demás, y luego… luego …….. la bufanda y sobre todo el beso, definitivamente Setsuna tenía muchas cosas que pensar sobre lo sucedido hace unos cuantos minutos. Sacudió su cabeza hacia ambos lados y siguió caminado.

Llego por fin al dormitorio que comparten Konoka, Asuna y Negi y seguidamente toco la puerta.

Al abrirse la puerta se encontró con un sonriente Negi.

"Hola Setsuna-san buenas noches" dijo Negi cerrando la puerta detrás de Setsuna.

"Buenas noches Negi-sensei" dijo Setsuna devolviéndole la sonrisa y bajando cuidadosamente su espada.

Al escuchar la voz de Setsuna Konoka como era su costumbre inmediatamente fue corriendo al encuentro de su mejor amiga y protectora y sin pensarlo un solo momento se le tiro encima haciendo que ésta de unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Setsuna, podía sentir la inestabilidad de Konoka sobre su cuerpo lo cual hizo que perdiera el control provocando que Konoka callera encima de Setsuna, quedando el mago sentado en el regazo del joven espadachín.

Cuando Setsuna pudo reaccionar, noto que Konoka estaba sobre ella, por lo que se sonrojo demasiado.

" …….. L-o.. Siento Ojou-sama……" fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir porque estaba demasiado avergonzada.

"Ehe…. No tienes porque disculparte Secchan" dicho esto Konoka se levanto como si nada, ofreciéndole una mano a su amiga para que se pudiera incorporar.

Setsuna acepto su oferta pero al sentir el contacto entre sus manos se sonrojo de nuevo.

Por lo que Konoka sonrió suavemente, pero de repente sintió el deseo de abrazarla de nuevo y besarla por lo que se sintió muy extraña al sentir ese nuevo sentimiento, pensó en hablar sobre el tema con Asuna cuando terminen de cenar y Setsuna se vaya.

La cena transcurrió normalmente como siempre, Asuna peleando con Negi y kamo-kun mientras que Konoka estaba alimentando a Setsuna, pero la maga pudo percatar la bufanda que traía la espadachín en el cuello.

"Ne…. Secchan…. De donde sacaste esa bufanda" dijo Konoka llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

Setsuna recordó aquel suceso que pasó hace un par de horas y de pronto sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojo, pensando si debería contarle a Konoka acerca de ese suceso pero prefirió arreglarlo por su cuenta y no meterla en sus problemas personales.

"Ah!...Em.. bueno.." Setsuna no sabía que inventar en ese momento. "lo compre" fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Konoka no quedo muy convencida pero decidió ya no seguirle preguntando. Setsuna suspiro aliviada al no seguir respondiendo a las preguntas de su Ojou-sama.

La noche prosiguió y pronto Negi se fue a dormir al igual que Asuna ya que muy temprano tenía que ir a entregar los periódicos.

Por lo que Konoka pensó que mañana en la mañana hablaría con Asuna sobre su Secchan.

Setsuna se despidió de Negi y Asuna y salió de la habitación seguida de su Ojou-sama. Konoka cerró la puerta detrás de ella, para despedirse más cómodamente de la espadachín. Setsuna por su parte solo miraba a Konoka admirando el hermoso rostro que esta tenia. Mirando sus ojos bajando por sus hermosas mejillas y terminando con sus suaves labios, volteo su cara hacia otro lado y se sonrojo. Konoka solo rió levemente, miro hacia el patio de la academia y se percato de que estaba nevando, se quedo atónita jamás había visto que nevara en Japón. Sin pensarlo agarro la mano de Setsuna y corrió rápidamente al patio para sentir la nieve, Setsuna solo la siguió un poco sorprendida por la momentánea acción de la princesa.

Al llegar al patio los ojos de Konoka se iluminaron al ver todo vestido de blanco pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver el árbol mundial con sus hojas llenas de nieve. Setsuna solo sonrió ante la reacción infantil de su princesa, sintió que había demasiado frio y Konoka no llevaba nada puesto encima por lo que se quito el saco de la escuela y se lo puso encima al mago quedándose ella solamente con su camisa blanca de manga larga, su corbata roja y la bufanda que le había obsequiado Tsukuyomi.

Konoka sonrió ante aquel gesto tan lindo que Setsuna hizo. Ahora entendió que estaba enamorada de su mejor amiga y protector. Setsuna le devolvió la sonrisa y le acomodo el saco a su princesa para procurar que no tenga nada de frio. Konoka sin pensarlo se abrazo de Setsuna y acomodo su cabeza en su pecho aspirando el aroma de la espadachín.

Setsuna se sonrojo demasiado al ver a Konoka debajo de ella. Pero antes de que la niña mitad demonio podría decir, algo Konoka habló.

"Ne…. Secchan.. puedo quedarme así? Dijo Konoka levantando su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Setsuna sonrojada todavía movió su cabeza lentamente en señal de aprobación. La joven maga paso sus brazos por el cuello de Setsuna para estar más cómoda en el abrazo, por lo que Setsuna se quedó petrificada un par de minutos pero gracias al ambiente frio, a el calor que cada una emitía y el hecho que estaba profundamente enamorada de Konoka, decidió bajar sus brazos lentamente rodeando la cintura de la joven maga, las dos se sonrojaron pero siguieron disfrutando el momento.

Ahora Konoka no podía pensar correctamente pero ya no le importaba lo que pensara Setsuna solo quería estar con ella el resto de sus días, así que levanto la cabeza para ver a la chica más alta y Setsuna hizo lo mismo pero al revés para ver a Konoka debajo ella cada una sintió la respiración de la otra.

Ya no había nada que las detuviera pero quien tomaría la iniciativa? Acaso no se amaban en verdad? Sin pensarlo ni un segundo Konoka fue la quien tomó la iniciativa, cerró sus ojos lentamente acercándose a los labios de Setsuna_._

La espadachín no sabía qué hacer, viendo a su Ojou-sama debajo de ella decidida a besarla sin embargo sabía que si le correspondía al beso seria una falta de confianza y respeto hacia ella, pero no todo el tiempo pensaría en eso si no también lo que su corazón le dicte así que decidió corresponderle al beso. Ambos labios se juntaron suavemente tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, pronto el beso se puso más intenso. Konoka coloco ambas manos entre el rostro de su Secchan acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, mientras Setsuna la aferro más hacia su cuerpo. Después de 3 minutos besándose Setsuna detuvo el beso para recuperar aire y rápidamente soltó a Konoka porque se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Quería disculparse pero en ese momento las palabras no le salían de su boca estaba demasiado avergonzada. Konoka solo la observo con ternura y se acerco a ella lentamente, y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla todavía sonrojada de Setsuna.

" Ojou-sama yo……" Konoka coloco un dedo en los labios de Setsuna para que no dijera palabra alguna después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

"Dime… kono-chan.. por favor…." Dijo Konoka con voz suplicante.

Setsuna se sonrojo aun más y asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

"k-ko-no-chan…" por fin salieron las palabras que hacían a Konoka muy feliz, la maga solo sonrió y decidió que era el momento adecuado para decirle sus sentimientos así que sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de Setsuna y mirándola fijamente a los ojos dijo:

" Secchan yo…..yo….. te amo demasiado" dicho esto último se abrazo fuertemente de Setsuna. Unas cálidas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Konoka por el miedo que sentía de lo que pudiese ocurrir ahora. Ya que pensaba que Setsuna solo la quería como una amiga.

Setsuna se quedo como una piedra al escuchar que de la boca de la persona que mas amaba salieron las palabras más hermosas del mundo y eran dirigidas hacia ella, se sentía tan feliz. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta que en su pecho Konoka estaba llorando tristemente Setsuna la miro con ternura, seguidamente agarro su rostro entre sus manos y con sus dedos le seco tiernamente sus lagrimas como si de una vajilla de cristal se tratara evitando que ésta se rompiera. La joven maga aun tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar por qué no sabía si pudiese soportar un rechazo departe de la persona que más ha amado en el mundo, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo de su rostro pero se detuvieron cuando escucho las siguientes palabras.

"Yo también kono-chan" dijo Setsuna tiernamente secándole las ultimas que corrían por su rostro, Setsuna prosiguió hablando "Te he amado desde que nos conocimos de pequeñas" sonrió ante el recuerdo "sabes que daría mi vida por ti protegiéndote kono-chan no te abandonare nunca….. así que por favor… no llores mas.. y menos por mi…. Está bien? Dijo Setsuna dándole un beso en su frente y mirando nuevamente a Konoka con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Konoka solo asintió ligeramente en señal de aprobación y se sonrojo ante aquellas palabras que Setsuna dijo tan llenas de amor. La espadachín esta vez fue la que tomo la iniciativa para el siguiente beso, ya que tenía el rostro de su Ojou-sama entre sus manos. Acerco sus labios a los de Konoka que los tenía entrecortados, beso pausada y suavemente los labios de la princesa mientras Konoka disfrutaba el momento, jamás creyó que Setsuna tuviera los mismos sentimientos hacia ella y eso la hacía sentir muy feliz, descubrir que alguien tan linda, amable y por supuesto alguien que podía dar su vida por ella y protegerla bajo cualquier circunstancia sentía lo mismo por ella.

Konoka le devolvió el beso aplicando en él todo el amor que sentía, prontamente el beso se volvió más y mas apasionado, entonces Konoka pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Setsuna y ésta rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de su joven princesa. Duraron así 5 minutos y se separaron lentamente para mirarse a los ojos y seguidamente abrazarse fuertemente.

"Secchan? Pregunto Konoka.

"Huh……." contesto Setsuna.

"Te siento muy tensa pasa algo?" dijo Konoka un poco preocupada sin romper el abrazo.

Ciertamente Setsuna se sentía demasiado preocupada, por lo que había pasado horas antes con Tsukuyomi y no había dejado de pensar en que era lo que quería de ella tal vez era solo el hecho de pelear contra su senpai , pero no estaba segura y ahora más que nunca tenía miedo de que tocara a su princesa.

"Em… no es nada kono-chan" dijo Setsuna tratando de no meterla en sus asuntos personales.

"De verdad?" pregunto Konoka mirándola a los ojos.

"si, kono-chan por favor no te preocupes todo está bien" Setsuna le acariciaba suavemente el cabello. Konoka no estaba tan convencida con esa respuesta pero decidió no cuestionarla más y disfrutar el momento.

Después de sentarse en una banca y platicar durante más de una hora Konoka quedo dormida en el hombro de Setsuna, mientras tanto la noche comenzó a helar mas y mas por lo que Setsuna con mucho cuidado ,la cargo y se dispuso a llevarla a su habitación.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Konoka, Setsuna abrió la puerta cerrándola sigilosamente detrás de ella. Toda la habitación estaba en oscuras por lo que sigilosamente camino hasta la cama de Konoka acostándola suavemente, le iba a quitar su saco pero la princesa se aferro a éste como si de un oso de peluche se tratase, balbuceando "_Secchan"_ Setsuna sonrió al escuchar su nombre y la abrigó lo mejor que pudo para que no tuviese frio alguno.

Se dirigió hasta la puerta viendo como su novia dormía pacíficamente abrió la puerta y antes de irse dijo:

"Buenas noches Kono-chan descansa" susurró Setsuna cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de ella y se dirigió hacia su habitación para pensar en lo que haría mañana con Tsukuyomi.

Continuara…………………………

Bueno espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo hehe tenía la idea en mi cabeza y pues decidí plasmarlo: p dejen sus comentarios. Dependiendo el número de comentarios será más rápido la actualización


	2. Un doloroso malentendido

**Renuncia**: Negima no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguno de sus personajes, todo es de Ken Akamatsu-sensei.

**Notas del autor: Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo! Después de casi 2 meses nnU perdonen es que he tenido muchos problemas con la escuela que quita mucho el tiempo ¬¬', espero disfruten este capítulo Ah! Se me olvidaba muchas gracias a mis lectores: Shiroki muchas gracias por leer mi historia y traducirla al ingles perdón por hacerte esperar nnU, Blanca-z muchas gracias por tus consejos, Secchan-1995 gracias por seguir mi historia, NegimaFan, Kono-chan, Andrea :3,kota-kun,Konosetsu1, Secchan1,Alejandro, Carmen y NegimaFANS muchas gracias a todos espero sigan mi historia en este segundo capítulo!**

**

* * *

Capitulo 2**

"_**Un doloroso Malentendido"**_

Setsuna se dejó caer suavemente en su cama, sus zapatos y chaqueta yacían tirados en el suelo lo único que tenía en sus manos era la bufanda que le había obsequiado Tsukuyomi horas atrás.

_Cuál será su intención?_ Se preguntaba una y otra vez, dándole vueltas en su mente, observando la bufanda, suspiró, definitivamente iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Dio un profundo suspiro y se incorporó para cambiarse de ropa, se puso una pijama en color azul cielo, y ya estando mucho más cómoda decidió irse a la cama pero antes se escuchó que alguien tocó la puerta. Frunciendo el seño se dirigió hacia ésta pensando _quien será a estas horas de la noche? _la abrió encontrándose con un repartidor de paquetes, se sorprendió un poco ,Setsuna no recordaba haber pedido o comprado algo por internet o en algún otro lado, tal vez su Ojou-sama le había comprado algo, pensó y fijó su mirada desconfiadamente al repartidor.

"Que desea?" Setsuna dijo secamente.

" Es usted la señorita Sakurazaki Setsuna?" respondió el repartidor leyendo el nombre del paquete.

"Si soy yo….. porque?" su tono era cortante.

"Esto es para usted se lo ha enviado la señorita Tsukuyomi" el repartidor le entregó el paquete dándole una sonrisa. Setsuna lo miró un poco desconfiada agarrando el paquete, solo se escuchó un ligero gracias departe de Setsuna al repartidor y seguidamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella para analizar el paquete.

"Qué es esto?" murmuró viendo el paquete de un lado a otro y de arriba hacia abajo. Después de analizarlo lo abrió cuidadosamente revelando un elegante traje negro, junto con la corbata del mismo color, la camisa blanca de manga larga y los zapatos negros todo perfectamente ajustado a su talla.

Setsuna frunció el seño más todavía cuando vio que al final de la caja había una nota al parecer escrita por Tsukuyomi. La joven espadachín estaba ahora mas confundida que nunca, ahora que era lo que pretendía Tsukuyomi? Acaso quería algo más que luchar contra su sempai? O simplemente la estaba atemorizando como siempre?, quien sabe Tsukuyomi es una caja llena de sorpresas se podría esperar cualquier cosa de ella. Setsuna pensó pero luego fijó su vista en el pedazo de papel que tenía en sus manos lo desenvolvió lentamente y al desenvolverlo por completo vio una escritura en letra cursiva impecable, se sorprendió un poco pero no le dio mucha importancia, comenzó a leer la carta que decía:

"_Senpai si estás leyendo entonces quiere decir que el traje que llevaras mañana ya ha sido entregado qué emoción! No? Bueno asegúrate de estar lista a las 6 de la tarde porque pasare por ti!!!."_

Setsuna arqueó ambas cejas, arrugó la hoja y la tiró al basurero con fuerza.

"CHT! No entiendo nada de esto" dijo esto mientras se acostó en su cama para poder descansar un poco, de tanto pensar y darle vueltas a lo mismo Setsuna quedó profundamente dormida, aun con la bufanda que Tsukuyomi le había obsequiado.

* * *

El sol golpeaba fuertemente el rostro de la espadachín mitad-demonio, abrió lentamente sus ojos y encontró a unos ojos marrones muy cerca de su cara.

"U-WAH-A-A-A!!" exclamó yéndose de cabeza y cayendo en el suelo.

"OoOjou-sa-ma… que está haciendo??" su rostro era más rojo que un tomate Konoka frunció el seño cuando escuchó que no la llamó por su nombre pero ya no dijo nada.

"Ehe! Buenos días Secchan!" seguidamente se le tiró encima, acurrucando su rostro en el pecho de Setsuna. "Eres tan suave Secchan quiero quedarme así contigo" la pobre espadachín estaba tan roja que parecía que tenía fiebre de más de 40°. Agarró el rostro de su princesa en sus manos y le dio un beso corto en los labios, "Ojou-sama no podemos hacer eso tenemos que ir a clases".

"P-pero…." La princesa protestó.

"Nada de peros Ojou-sama vamos que se nos hace tarde" sonriendo Setsuna se puso de pie y ayudó a la princesa a levantarse, tomó a yunnagi abriendo la puerta para ir hacia el salón de clases. "Emm… Secchan.." Konoka se estaba aguantando la risa.

" hmm?" contestó Setsuna.

" Pretendes ir a la escuela en pijama?" la princesa estalló en risas.

"Eh?" Setsuna se inspeccionó de abajo hacia arriba y se dio cuenta que todavía tenía puesta su pijama además de que no se había peinado ni lavado la cara.

Quedó roja de vergüenza.

"Ojou-sama adelántate por favor en unos minutos te alcanzo" corrió a su habitación rápidamente para cambiarse. "Secchan no te tardes mucho! Ok?"

"No se preocupe!" volteó para darle una sonrisa pero no se dio cuenta de la puerta y se estrello.

"Estas bien Secchan?" Setsuna alzó su brazo y mostró su pulgar todavía en el suelo indicándole que "si".

Konoka sonrió para sí misma _Secchan es tan kawaii _Konoka pensó y se rió para sus adentros caminado hacia el salón de clases.

Setsuna estaba en su habitación terminándose de poner la chaqueta de la escuela. Agarró rápidamente a yunnagi e inconscientemente tomó la bufanda que Tsukuyomi le había obsequiado (recuerden que estaba nevando xD) y salió corriendo para el salón de clases.

Llegó al salón, para su buena suerte Negi todavía no había entrado, suspiró de alivio. Se dirigía hacia su asiento, cuando su princesa la llamó.

"Ah! Secchan! Emm…"

"Eh? Que pasa Ojou-sama?" Setsuna preguntó.

"Que te parece si hoy después de la escuela vamos al centro comercial?" dijo Konoka sonriente sabia Setsuna jamás le diría que no pero esta vez no sería así. Setsuna estaba encerrada sabia el compromiso que tenia con Tsukuyomi y el Shinmeiryuu aparte estaba la persona más importante en su vida, pero porque estaba dudando? Acaso no amaba a Konoka como ella creía? En verdad estaba confundida.

"Err… no puedo Ojou-sama.. tengo algo muy importante que hacer" Konoka estaba incrédula de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, " Se puede saber qué es Secchan ?" su voz era entrecortada, la respuesta le dolió mucho, Setsuna lo notó.

" Uhmm… lo que pasa es que es el aniversario anual del Shinmeiryuu y me invitaron a ir.. uhm pero… a cada quien se le asignó una pareja" Setsuna murmuró un tanto preocupada por la reacción de su novia. Konoka se sorprendió y no se resistió en sentir celos pero decidió no expresarlo en su rostro. Dándole una sonrisa fingida.

"Está bien Secchan ya habrán otros días" Konoka sin voltear a ver a la espadachín y con una expresión triste se dirigió hacia su asiento. Setsuna la miraba un tanto preocupada tenía ganas de explicarle todo y abrazarla para que no se sintiera mal pero no lo hizo, porque en cualquier momento Haruna o Asakura armarían un alboroto. Dio un largo suspiro y se sentó en su asiento.

"Buenos días! A todas!" Negi dijo en tono cortés y alegre como era de costumbre. "Bueno hoy es un nuevo día así que hay que aprovecharlo al máximo, saquen sus libros en la página 17" indicó mientras escribía en el pizarrón. " Asuna-san por favor comienza a leer" seguía escribiendo pero no recibió respuesta alguna de la pelirroja, volteó hacia su asiento y vio que estaba durmiendo profundamente. "Asuna-san" Negi elevó la voz.

" Eh!" Asuna exclamó poniéndose de pie encima de su escritorio, " que pasa? Un enemigo!?"

" De que hablas Asuna-san? Respondió Negi riéndose de la escena. Todas rieron al ver la reacción de Asuna.

"No es obvio Negi-sensei , ese mono es sumamente primitivo no tiene ni una pisca de cerebro" Una chica rubia dijo moviendo su cabeza de ambos lados y con los brazos cruzados. " QUE!!! Estas diciendo pedófilo?" Asuna dio un salto y llegó hasta el asiento de IIncho "por lo menos no me enamoro de niños de 10 años" Asuna se burló de ella, Ayaka tenía ganas de asesinarla " y yo por lo menos no me enamoro de hombres viejos como Takahata-sensei" una sonrisa retadora se dibujó en los labios de la chica rubia, "No te metas con Takahata-sensei!!" Asuna se lanzó contra Ayaka "Ni tú con Negi-sensei" las dos se empezaron a pelear.

" Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" se escuchaba en todo el salón.

" Uhmm por favor chicas cálmense" Negi dijo pero absolutamente nadie le hizo caso.

" Pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea" seguían gritando todas.

"Yo le voy a IIncho" Makie gritó por allí.

"y yo a Asuna" se escuchó decir de Yuuna.

"Hagan sus apuestas solo por 300 yenes!!" Asakura y Haruna empezaron a sacar provecho de la situación.

Todas estaban viendo el combate entre IIncho y Asuna menos dos personas en el salón. Konoka seguía pensando en lo que Setsuna le había dicho sobre todo la parte en la que dijo que "_a cada quien se le asignó una pareja" _sentíacelos de imaginar a Setsuna en brazos de otra chica, mientras que la espadachín estaba tratando de poner todos sus sentimientos en orden.

_Que me está pasando? _Se decía para sí misma una y otra vez, _Yo amo a Ojou-sama desde que éramos pequeñas y ahora me ha correspondido, pero sin embargo porqué siento éste sentimiento tan extraño cuando estoy con Tsukuyomi? siento como si jamás quisiera que se acabaran las peleas contra ella…. Acaso siento algo por ella? No! no puede ser eso, _Setsuna golpeaba su cabeza en su escritorio para intentar que esos malos pensamientos se esfumen de su mente. Mientras todas estaban muy ocupadas Takahata-sensei apareció en la puerta del salón para poner todo en su lugar. Asuna volteó a ver y se encontró con el profesor más viejo e inmediatamente se fue su lugar un poco sonrojada.

"Ah! Takamichi gracias a dios" dijo Negi suspirando de alivio al ver que Takahata-sensei puso todo el salón en orden en menos de un minuto. "Ya está Negi-kun" Takahata le dio una sonrisa al pequeño mago. "Muchas gracias Takamichi, no hubiese podido resolver este problema sin su ayuda" Nerviosamente Negi se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza, "Esta bien Negi-kun si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme" Takahata-sensei no dejaba de sonreír "Ok muchas gracias de nuevo" Negi sonrió. "Bueno sigamos con la clase". La clase siguió sin inconvenientes de vez en cuando Ayaka y Asuna se mandaban una que otra mirada asesina, Haruna y Asakura platicaban sobre su próxima noticia para el periódico escolar, Yue bebía su jugo de tapioca, Nodoka era la única que prestaba mucha atención a la clase de Negi pero ésta prontamente terminó. Sonaron las campanas de la escuela y todas salieron corriendo rápidamente del salón.

Setsuna todavía en su asiento estaba acomodando sus libros en su pequeña mochila. Konoka la observaba desde lejos con una expresión triste en su cara, pero no aguanto más así que decidió ir hacia donde estaba su guardaespaldas. La espadachín alzó la vista y vio unas lágrimas corriendo por el rostro de su princesa, enseguida se puso de pie para consolarla con una cara de preocupación.

"Que pasa Ojou-sama porque lloras?" preguntó suavemente, limpiándole con sus manos algunas de las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro, la abrazó hacia su cuerpo cálido mientras le acariciaba su largo y suave cabello. Konoka se tranquilizó sin romper el abrazo. "Lo siento Secchan, es que yo…… yo…….." Konoka pensó que no sería correcto decirle en ese momento "no, no es nada" dicho esto se acurrucó mas contra el pecho de Setsuna, se sonrojó un poco. Setsuna se sorprendió un poco pero sonrió cálidamente ahora estaba más que segura que era su princesa a la que amaba aunque sabía que Konoka no le estaba diciendo la verdad. La separó lo suficiente de su cuerpo para verla a la cara "Ojou-sama si hay algo que te molesta por favor dímelo" Setsuna estaba un poco preocupada.

Konoka besó la mejilla de la espadachín y corrió hacia la puerta sacándole la lengua en forma juguetona.

"No es nada Secchan no te preocupes" agitando su mano se despidió de Setsuna pero antes de salir completamente del salón de clases le dijo: "No vemos más tarde Secchan y quiero que me cuentes como te fue" Konoka le guiño el ojo y salió corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro para contarle a Asuna sobre su plan que estaba ideando.

* * *

Setsuna suspiró pesadamente, ya eran las 5:55 de la tarde Tsukuyomi estaba por llegar seguramente, la espadachín ya se había vestido, llevaba puesto el traje completamente negro que resaltaba su esbelta figura, la corbata muy bien puesta, se había peinado con la cola de caballo pero poniéndola hacia atrás dejando dos mechones en frente tapando ligeramente sus orejas y llevaba puestas las orejas de Neko además de unas gafas oscuras (lucía justamente como en el capítulo 214 pagina 5 para ser más específica xD).

Tsukuyomi llegó a la academia Mahora en un coche sumamente lujoso, bajó del auto y acomodó todas las pequeñas arrugas que pudiese tener su hermoso vestido, iba vestida muy elegantemente con un vestido en un tono rosado bajo, sin mangas pero tenía puestas unas medias del mismo color en sus brazos, realmente parecía una princesa. Sonrió para sí misma y caminó hacia la habitación de Setsuna.

Mientras tanto en los arbustos estaban escondidas Konoka y Asuna espiando, habían visto a la hermosa chica dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de Setsuna.

" Hey Konoka no crees que se parece mucho a aquella espadachín maniática que perseguía mucho a Setsuna-san?" Asuna dijo poniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

"Ohh!! Tienes razón Asuna que es lo que quiere de Secchan? Konoka empezó a sentir celos porque de seguro era la pareja de su Secchan.

"No lo sé pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno, vamos Konoka a la habitación de Setsuna-san" Asuna se levantó caminando rápidamente.

"s-i.. si.. espera Asuna!!" Konoka se incorporó también y siguió a la pelirroja.

* * *

Setsuna escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta, se levantó pesadamente de su cama y al abrir la puerta quedó en un shock momentáneo, Tsukuyomi también se sorprendió con un rubor en su rostro y apartó la mirada.

" Hehe….. sempai veo que te gustó mi vestido" Setsuna salió de su shock y se sonrojó demasiado, Tsukuyomi lo notó. " Eh?.. uhmm… si s-e ve bien en ti……" Setsuna también desvió la mirada aun teniendo las gafas negras.

" Me alegra mucho escuchar eso Sempai!" Tsukuyomi no dejaba de sonreír, inspeccionó a Setsuna de abajo hacia arriba.

" Qué?" preguntó Setsuna sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

"Te ves muy kawaii sempai… qué bueno que te quedó el traje"

"Eh?.. Oh.. si.. Terminemos pronto con esto sí?" Setsuna le dijo aun con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

"Nos vamos entonces" Tsukuyomi exclamó y ambas salieron de la habitación.

Konoka y Asuna observaban todo y la joven maga decidió que sería muy conveniente seguirlas hacia donde se dirigían pero aparte de que estaban preocupadas por el bienestar de Setsuna, Konoka tenía miedo de que a Setsuna le pudiese gustar Tsukuyomi ya que había visto que Setsuna se sonrojaba cuando hablaba con ella al igual que la otra espadachín, era mejor ir para asegurase de ello.

Las dos caminaron en silencio hacia el auto, cuando llegaron a éste el chofer abrió cortésmente la puerta del automóvil para ambas señoritas. Setsuna amablemente dejó que Tsukuyomi se suba primero para después ella. "Gracias sempai" Tsukuyomi le regaló una sonrisa, pero Setsuna ni siquiera vio ésta ya que se dedicó ver hacia el exterior de la ventana, suspiró pesadamente, para luego fijar su mirada de nuevo, _ojala que Ojou-sama no me odie por esto._

"Vamos Asuna" Konoka abrió la cajuela del coche y se metió en ésta para su buena suerte era bastante grande.

" Konoka estás segura de esto?" Asuna preguntó un poco desconfiada.

"Si, confía en mi" Konoka le dio una sonrisa, la pelirroja suspiró pesadamente y se metió en la cajuela también.

El coche comenzó a moverse, _Este será un largo viaje_ Setsuna pensó. El viaje resultó tranquilo por parte de Tsukuyomi y Setsuna que platicaban de cosas sin importancia, mientras que en la cajuela Asuna estaba durmiendo de lo más cómoda en el regazo de Konoka, en cambio la joven maga solo estaba preocupada por lo que estuviese haciendo la espadachín, estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos cuando el coche se detuvo. Por fin habían llegado, desde afuera el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la convención anual del shinmeiryuu lucia muy grande y elegante, Setsuna estaba completamente sorprendida al igual que Tsukuyomi, el chofer rápidamente bajó del coche para abrir la puerta a las dos espadachines, Setsuna bajó primeramente del coche ofreciéndole una mano a Tsukuyomi, ésta la aceptó con mucho gusto pero al no pisar bien tropezó y en vez de caer en el suelo cayó en el pecho de Setsuna.

" Estas bien?" preguntó Setsuna

"Si muchas gracias sempai, hoy te has portado muy amable conmigo…… emm y sempai ya puedes soltarme" Tsukuyomi estaba todavía un poco sonrojada.

"Eh?" Setsuna vio que tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la otra espadachín, e inmediatamente la soltó con un rubor en su rostro "Solo he sido amable contigo por cortesía"

Tsukuyomi sonrió y caminó junto a Setsuna.

"Asuna! despierta ya llegamos" Konoka le estaba dando unas palmadas en las mejillas de Asuna.

"Eh? Enserio?" Asuna se frotó los ojos y abrió la cajuela.

Las dos bajaron de la cajuela y vieron el amplio lugar quedaron muy sorprendidas y se apresuraron para seguir espiando a Setsuna.

Al entrar Setsuna pudo ver a viejos amigos y maestros que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Touko fue la primera en acercarse a su alumna.

"Setsuna que bueno verte has crecido mucho" Touko dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

" Es un honor verle de nuevo Touko-sensei" Setsuna dijo cortésmente dando una reverencia.

"No seas tan formal conmigo Setsuna" con una sonrisa su maestra le acarició la cabeza a su vieja alumna. Detrás de Touko apareció Motoko Aoyama una de las alumnas y ahora futura maestra más importantes que había tenido el Shinmeiryuu. La cara de Setsuna quedó muy asombrada cuando vio a Motoko, la espadachín más alta se acercó a la chica mitad-demonio y la abrazó hacia su cuerpo.

"Es bueno verte Setsuna-chan, te he echado mucho de menos" Lagrimas amenazaban por salir de las esquinas de los ojos de la espadachín más joven pero se contuvo. Setsuna correspondió el abrazo a la mujer que era como una hermana mayor para ella y levantó el rostro para verla de frente. "Es bueno verte también Motoko-necchan" Setsuna le regaló una sonrisa. Motoko sonrió al escuchar aquel apodo que tanto extrañaba y le alegraba ver que Setsuna había crecido muy bien, al igual que su carácter se había vuelto mucho más alegre que cuando la conoció.

Setsuna seguía platicando con gente muy importante del shinmeiryuu, mientras Tsukuyomi la observaba desde lejos.

"Huhuhuhu….. sempai todo está marchando de acuerdo con mis planes parece que Konoka-sama y la princesa nos han seguido huhuhuhu…

* * *

Mientras tanto Asuna y Konoka observaban desde las ventanas todo lo que estaba sucediendo dentro.

" Woah.. Secchan es muy popular no lo crees así Asuna? Konoka miraba completamente sorprendida como se desenvolvía Setsuna con sus viejos maestros y mas con esa mujer llamada Motoko, realmente parecía su hermana mayor.

"Si... Tienes razón Konoka su actitud es totalmente diferente a la que tiene en la escuela" Asuna dijo mirando a Setsuna charlar y reír con sus viejos compañeros, le extrañó que Tsukuyomi no estuviera con la chica mitad-demonio en ese momento pero no le tomó mucha importancia.

" Porque no entramos Asuna?" Konoka le preguntó un poco emocionada para así ver mejor como se desenvuelve su Secchan.

"Muy bien Konoka vamos" Ambas entraron a la reunión, como habían demasiados invitados nadie se dio cuenta de las dos jóvenes.

"Ah! Ahí está Secchan, SECC-…hpmmm"

"Shhh.. cállate Konoka" Asuna le tapó la boca antes que pudiese gritar el nombre de la espadachín "Setsuna-san no sabe que estamos aquí"

"Ah... es cierto... lo siento Asuna es que me emocioné un poco ehe!" Konoka se frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza. Mientras tanto Setsuna estaba en uno de los balcones de la elegante sala viendo cómo caía lentamente la nieve, seguramente iba a ser una noche muy fría pensó para sí misma, _me pregunto cómo estará Ojou-sama_, dio un profundo y largo suspiro. Tsukuyomi por su parte se dio cuenta de que Setsuna estaba sola y que precisamente Konoka ya había entrado a la sala y estaba observando a la chica mitad-demonio.

"Huhuhu… esto no podría ser mejor" Tsukuyomi murmuró para sí misma, enseguida se dirigió hacia donde estaba su sempai.

"Konoka escóndete"

"eh? Porque Asuna?"

"Shhh.. agáchate mira" Asuna apuntó hacia donde estaba Setsuna, ambas pudieron ver que de repente Tsukuyomi se le acercó a Setsuna, Konoka sentía que se le hervía la sangre el solo ver a su Secchan con aquella chica pero no dijo nada y siguió viendo la escena.

"Porque tan sola sempai?" Tsukuyomi preguntó alegremente, Setsuna ni siquiera la volteó a ver estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos como para hacerle caso. "Sempai?" Tsukuyomi iba a acercarse un poco más hacia Setsuna pero dio un paso en falso y resbaló, aunque en vez de caer en el suelo cayó en los brazos de la espadachín más alta, a Konoka le incomodó mucho esas acciones de parte de Tsukuyomi hacia Setsuna, pero en vez que Tsukuyomi se incorpore completamente, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Setsuna y la atrajo más hacia su rostro.

"Q-ue" Setsuna no pudo decir más porque fue callada por los labios de Tsukuyomi. La chica mitad-demonio no sabía que estaba haciendo acaso estaba correspondiendo el beso de Tsukuyomi? Porque no simplemente la rechazaba? Pero sin embargo se sentía tan bien así, eran tan parecidos a los besos de Ojou-sama, Setsuna en vez de romper el beso pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Tsukuyomi.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Konoka.

"Ko…konoka…" Asuna volteó a ver a Konoka.

Konoka corrió hacia donde estaba Setsuna y Tsukuyomi todavía besándose.

"Espera!" Asuna dijo pero ya era demasiado tarde detenerla.

Con lágrimas en los ojos y con todo el coraje combinado con el dolor que sentía gritó:

"SECCHAN BAKA!!!!!!" Setsuna rompió el beso al escuchar una voz muy familiar para ella y al buscar de donde provenía esa voz, vio a Konoka llorando sin control.

"Ojou-sama! Esto no es lo que parece" Setsuna trató de explicar pero Konoka salió huyendo del gigantesco salón.

"Ojou-sama espera por favor" la espadachín salió corriendo detrás de ella dejando a Tsukuyomi con una sonrisa de malicia en su cara. "huhuhu todo salió a la perfección" se retiró del lugar pero no contaba con que la pelirroja lo había escuchado todo.

Konoka seguía corriendo sin control alguno, no le importaba hacia donde se dirigía, ni si estaba nevando y había frio, solo quería irse de ahí y estar sola para asimilar bien la situación, pero en este momento no tenía tiempo para eso solo quería correr lejos de ese lugar. Sintió que una mano agarró su muñeca, no quería voltear para ver quién era no valía la pena en absoluto en ese momento.

"Por favor Ojou-sama déjame explicarte yo.." Setsuna no pudo continuar porque fue callada cuando Konoka le lanzó una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda.

"Déjame en paz! No vuelvas a buscarme Secchan… Te odio!" Konoka soltó el agarre de Setsuna con rabia y se fue corriendo de nuevo dentro del salón, dejando a una atónita Setsuna parada en la fría noche nevada.

Asuna se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba Konoka jamás la había visto de esa forma, en primer lugar jamás la había visto llorar y ahora se veía destrozada, estaba muy molesta con Setsuna y decidió que ir a hablar con ella sería lo mejor.

Mientras tanto afuera Setsuna estaba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada, la mayoría de la parte su cabeza estaba cubierta por nieve, su mejilla estaba excesivamente roja por aquella bofetada pero ya no le importaba, había hecho llorar a su princesa y eso era algo que jamás se iba a perdonar, dio un puñetazo en el suelo para sacar un poco de su dolor que sentía en ese momento.

Asuna llegó donde estaba Setsuna, ahora si la iba a escuchar.

"Setsuna-san que fue lo que pasó hace un rato!!?? Acaso estás jugando con Konoka!!??" Asuna la agarró por el cuello de su camisa, estaba más que molesta con la espadachín .

"Qué es lo que te pasa!!??? Ah!.. Contesta Setsuna-san" Asuna la sacudió de un lado a otro a Setsuna. La espadachín estaba demasiado ausente para responder.

"No lo sé" fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Setsuna.

Esto irritó todavía más a Asuna y le lanzó un puñetazo que le dio de lleno en su cara de la espadachín, el impacto fue demasiado fuerte haciendo que Setsuna caiga duramente en el suelo, se incorporó lentamente con un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

"Y-o… yo…. Lo siento… mucho… Asuna-san" alcanzó a decir con mucho trabajo Setsuna, seguidamente se quitó el saco quedándose solamente con la camisa blanca de manga larga blanca, caminó hacia la pelirroja y se lo entregó, "…. Asuna-san procura que Konoka-Ojou-sama se lo ponga está haciendo demasiado frio….. Por favor no quiero que pesque un resfriado por mi irresponsabilidad como su tutor" Setsuna bajó su cabeza, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo. Con una mirada más suave en su rostro, Asuna tomó el saco y se retiró sin decir palabra alguna, dejando sola a Setsuna.

Setsuna se derrumbó en el suelo completamente cubierto de nieve, unas cálidas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, apretó los dientes y golpeó el suelo con fuerza haciendo un gran hoyo, despareciendo todo rastro de vegetación en él.

"Soy…. De lo peor…….. espero pueda perdonarme Ojou-sama……"

* * *

**Notas finales: Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! Esta vez la actualización no será tan tardada ya que se acercan las vacaciones de navidad xD, bueno ja'ne!**

**Dejen sus comentarios para poder saber si les gusta o no xD y así me motivan para escribir más rápido!**


	3. El invierno mas frio

**Renuncia: Negima no es mío ni ninguno de sus personajes todos es de Akamatsu-sensei**

Yo: Hey yo de nuevo! Perdonen por la espera n_nU es que la escuela ,la navidad , los amigos, las reuniones y-

Asuna: YA ES SUFICIENTE!!!! Porque no solo dices que eres demasiado floja? Como para actualizar cada semana ah!? Yo: que pasa hoy vienes de mal humor -.-U Konoka: Hi!! Ale-chan! Qué bueno verte de nuevo! *se acerca y me da un abrazo*

Yo: Haha es bueno verte también Konoka-chan *correspondo el abrazo* Setsuna: …………………………………….. *desenfundando su espada desde las sombras*

Yo: Uhmm… Konoka-chan ya es suficiente de saludos no crees? n_nU

Konoka: Mou *deja de abrazarme*

Setsuna: Hola a todos! *sale de las sombras como si nada*

Yo: n_nU Hola…

Konoka: Ah! Secchan *sale corriendo y abraza fuertemente a Setsuna*

Setsuna: O-oooojou-sama *se sonroja*

Yo: Bueno -.- perdonen la tardanza no volverá a ocurrir *Asuna me golpea la cabeza* Ouch! Y eso porque?

Asuna: todavía preguntas porque?

Yo: -.-U bueno como sea espero les guste este capítulo

Asuna: *me golpea de nuevo* Oye estas olvidando darle gracias a los lectores baka!

Yo: -.- lo siento *frotándome la cabeza* bueno muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia especialmente a los que dejan sus comentarios pero sobre todo muchas gracias a **kona-chan, secchan-ojousama, x1234x, setchan-1995, Kota-kun, konosetsu1, Carmen y sobre todo a shiroki ;) disfruten xD**

_El invierno más frio_

La nieve era tan espesa y fría que apenas podía moverse, pero no le importaba, ya no le interesaba si su ropa estaba empapada o si tenía frio eso era lo de menos había lastimado a kono-chan y eso jamás se lo perdonaría. Las lagrimas de sus ojos ya no fluían pareciese como si se hubieran secado, solo estaba allí hincada apoyada con ambas manos en el suelo, fuera del salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la celebración anual del shinmeiryuu, los dientes apretados fuertemente al igual que sus puños en el suelo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados como si eso contrarrestara un poco el dolor que sentía en ese momento. Aunque sabía que eso era imposible las palabras de Konoka todavía resonaban fuertemente en sus oídos _"Déjame en paz! No vuelvas a buscarme! Secchan.... Te odio!" _las últimas palabras eran las que más le habían dolido porque en ellas escuchó más rabia, dolor y enojo de la voz de Konoka.

Se incorporó lentamente sin siquiera quitarse la nieve que traía encima de la camisa de manga larga blanca que llevaba puesta, decidió que lo mejor sería no entrar de nuevo al salón, ya que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, así que decidió rodear el lugar y salir por la puerta principal para de ahí encaminarse a la academia Mahora.

"Es una pena Motoko-necchan ,Touko-sensei…creo que hoy no voy a poder despedirme de ustedes… disculpen mi mala educación" murmuró Setsuna, pero antes de que pudiese dar un paso más una cuchilla paso rápidamente por su cara haciendo un corte muy profundo en la mejilla derecha, iba a desenfundar a yunnagi pero se acordó que no la había llevado, volteó rápidamente en dirección de donde le habían lanzado la cuchilla pero no vio a nadie, iba a dar un paso de nuevo y otra cuchilla cortó la otra mejilla. _"Sus ataques son muy rápidos" _pensó mientras se quedó parada en el mismo lugar, sintió otra presencia pero esta vez sí logró esquivar las otras 10 cuchillas que quedaron clavadas en el suelo, subió su vista aunque nuevamente no vio a nadie.

"Muéstrate!" Setsuna gritó fuertemente, no recibió respuesta alguna, la situación comenzó a irritarle. De repente salió de las sombras Tsukuyomi vestida todavía con el vestido de noche que traía puesto anteriormente, Setsuna se sobresalto un poco _"un momento entonces si quería pelear conmigo?!" _Setsuna pensaba pero antes de que llegara a su propia conclusión Tsukuyomi comenzó a hablar.

"Huhuhu… Setsuna-sempai seguramente te preguntaras porque estoy haciendo esto no es así?" Tsukuyomi preguntó esperando la respuesta de la otra espadachín, Setsuna solo atinó mover la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de aprobación mirándola con una mirada de odio y desesperación en su cara. Tsukuyomi sonrió y prosiguió hablando.

"Precisamente porque…. Quería confundirte sobre los sentimientos que sientes hacia Konoka-sama… pero veo que la amas de verdad" sonrió de nuevo mientras miraba como lentamente caían copos de nieve del cielo "Entonces…. Yo no puedo permitirte eso… porque tú eres mía sempai y si yo no te tengo….. Entonces nadie te tendrá a menos que me una de nosotras dos muera" Tsukuyomi se acercó lo suficiente a Setsuna para colocar una de sus manos en su mejilla acariciándola lentamente mientras con la otra sacó un pañuelo de una de las pequeñas bolsas de su vestido para limpiarle la sangre que fluía por esta. Setsuna estaba todavía más confundida, pero reaccionó rápidamente y tomó de la mano de Tsukuyomi apretándola con fuerza.

"Crees que caeré en el mismo truco 2 veces!" Setsuna la miraba con odio, la bizarra espadachín hizo un movimiento demasiado rápido el cual destanteó a Setsuna y le enterró una de sus cuchillas en el brazo izquierdo, Tsukuyomi dio un salto hacia atrás mirando la reacción de Setsuna. Por su parte Setsuna pegó un grito de dolor, pero se contuvo mirando fijamente a Tsukuyomi.

Tsukuyomi reía lentamente al ver como caían varias gotas de sangre provenientes de las mejillas y ahora también brazo de Setsuna, le encantaba ver sangre y más de la persona con la que más disfrutaba pelear.

"Hehe… sempai si peleas como ahora la próxima vez que nos encontremos entonces no dudare ni un solo segundo en acabar contigo" Tsukuyomi le dio una de sus sonrisas mas bizarras y encantadoras (A/N: si es que se podría decir así ¬¬) "Y sempai deberías reconsiderar la oferta de cambiar tus sentimientos por Konoka-sama ya que ella es una princesa y tu solo eres su guardaespaldas con sangre mitad demonio corriendo por tus venas no crees que tarde o temprano el demonio que llevas dentro despertara?" Tsukuyomi dijo mientras recitaba un hechizo de tele transportación "Bueno creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión y espero sea pronto, por favor la próxima vez que nos veamos no me decepciones si? o tendré que lastimar a Konoka-sama para así sacar tu verdadero poder" Dijo la última palabra con una sonrisa y desapareció de inmediato.

Setsuna respiraba con dificultad, rasgó un pedazo de su camisa y lo ató a su brazo tratando de calmar la terrible hemorragia que tenia, su cuerpo ya no soportaba mas, sus piernas estaban prácticamente congeladas al igual que la mitad de su cuerpo, su mente estaba pensando un montón de cosas sobre lo último que le había comentado Tsukuyomi y el problema que tenia con kono-chan era demasiado como para que una chica de secundaria lo soportara, se derrumbó en el suelo, sus heridas sangraban mas todavía y la nieve caía más rápidamente del cielo, antes de derrumbarse Setsuna susurró un débil _"k-kono-chan…_

* * *

Konoka estaba por fuera del salón, yacía parada ahí viendo hacia la nada, su mirada estaba fija hacia cualquier punto, sus brazos abrazaban su propio cuerpo seguramente tenia frio y no era para menos, solo llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas y una falda, las lágrimas todavía corrían por su rostro le dolía tanto que Setsuna la había lastimado de esa manera.

"P-porque.... Secchan….. porque? Murmuró entre sollozos, de repente sintió que alguien le puso un abrigo encima miró hacia atrás y vio que era Asuna.

"Hay frio debes cubrirte bien" Asuna le sonrió cálidamente.

Konoka abrió ampliamente los ojos miró el abrigo y se dio cuenta que era muy parecido al que traía Setsuna, se secó rápidamente las lagrimas e iba a decirle algo a Asuna pero esta la detuvo.

"Setsuna-san me lo dio para que no pesques un resfriado por su culpa, eso fue lo que me dijo" Asuna dijo un poco pensativa pero se acordó que efectivamente esas eran las palabras correctas que Setsuna le había dicho. Konoka se sorprendió quería decir algo, pero no salió palabra alguna de esta, no dijo nada porque se sentía un poco culpable por como se había comportado con la espadachín, recordó la cara de angustia de parte de Setsuna cuando le dio la bofetada y como olvidar algunas de sus lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de la espadachín, Konoka cerró sus ojos fuertemente reprimiendo para sí misma la culpa que sentía en ese momento y decidió que lo mejor sería no ir a disculparse con su Secchan. Tenía miedo que al llegar se llevará otra decepción.

"Vamos Asuna" Konoka dijo secándose algunas de las lagrimas que todavía quedaban en el borde de sus ojos y se regresó corriendo fuera del salón probablemente para ir a tomar un tren ya que era demasiado tarde.

"S-si! vamos" Asuna la siguió por detrás "_wow, de verdad Konoka está muy molesta con Setsuna-san de hecho jamás se había molestado con ella" _Asuna pensaba mientras seguía a su compañera.

* * *

Después de casi una hora inconsciente, Setsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente, su cuerpo estaba completamente rígido por lo que no se podía mover muy bien, sintió algo líquido debajo de ella miró hacia abajo, cuando lo hizo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, era un charco de su propia sangre la rodeaba, viró su vista hacia su brazo y vio que estaba temblando pareciese como si se le hubiese podrido ya hasta estaba de un color blancuzco por la tanta sangre que había perdido, desesperadamente con la otra mano comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos, gracias al cielo en una de ellas estaba su carta pactio, inmediatamente se colocó la carta en su frente para así poder comunicarse con Negi.

Mientras tanto Negi estaba viendo unos hechizos con kamo-kun en su habitación.

"Y este para que sirve kamo-kun?" Negi preguntó mostrándole un hechizo un poco raro de recitar.

"Es para enamorarse a primera vista Aniki!"Kamo le sonrió con picardía "Huhuhu deberías usarlo para conquistar a Nodoka-neesan" dijo mientras se fumaba como de costumbre uno de sus cigarrillos.

"Kamo-kun!" Negi reprochó con la cara roja como un tomate.

"Hehe o mejor a Asuna-neesan?" Kamo le giño el ojo, pero de repente una de sus cartas pactio de Negi comenzó a brillar.

"EH?! Qué pasa?" Negi corrió hacia ella, se dio cuenta que era la carta pactio de Setsuna, escuchó que Setsuna comenzó a hablarle por medio de la carta.

"_N-Negi_ –_sensei….por favor necesito su ayuda…" _Setsuna hablaba con mucha dificultad.

"_S-Setsuna-san… que pasa? Estas bien?" _Negi preguntó alarmado al escuchar la voz de Setsuna.

"_B-bueno… no tanto…… siento mucho interrumpirlo…p-pero… si …necesito…su ayuda" _Su voz sonaba como si estuviese agonizando o a punto de desmayarse.

"_S-Setsuna-san… te oigo muy mal… te invocaré de inmediato" _ Negi dijo muy preocupado por lo que le estuviese pasando a su estudiante, recitó un conjuro y de inmediato Setsuna estaba en su habitación frente a sus ojos.

Negi casi se desmaya al ver a la espadachín toda ensangrentada en su habitación.

"S-SETSUNA-SAN!... Que… te ha pasado?!" Negi corrió rápidamente hacia su auxilio.

"N-Negi –sensei …"

"Setsuna-san… por favor no hables estas muy mal herida"

"S-sensei…l-lo… siento" dijo débilmente.

"Necesitamos… curarla kamo-kun!" Negi decía una y otra vez desesperadamente ya que él no sabía nada sobre magia de curación. Después de unos segundos se le ocurrió a Kamo una estupenda idea.

"Ah! Ya sé… Aniki porque no la llevamos a la enfermería para que la cure Ako-neesan, mientras Konoka-neesan regresa?" El pequeño armiño preguntó desde el hombro de Negi.

"Buena idea Kamo-kun!" Negi dijo e inmediatamente cargó a Setsuna entre sus brazos y corrió hacia la enfermería. Llegando hacia ella vieron que Ako ya se estaba yendo pero por suerte pudieron detenerla.

"Ako-sannnnnn!!!" Negi gritó.

Ako volteó al instante, al ver a una Setsuna llena de sangre en los brazos de Negi, por poco se desmaya, pero resistió.

"S-si! en que puedo ayudarte Negi-kun?" Preguntó vacilante, aunque la respuesta a esa pregunta era muy obvia.

"P-por favor Ako-san has todo lo posible para que Setsuna-san se salve!" Negi decía de manera muy preocupada con lágrimas en los ojos.

"C-claro!" Abrió lo más rápido que pudo la puerta de la enfermería y le dio indicaciones a Negi, el pequeño mago la colocó en una camilla, mirándola con preocupación, Ako caminó hacia Setsuna con un botiquín, de inmediato comenzó a cambiarle su ropa sustituyéndola por una bata blanca limpia, seguidamente empezó limpiando cada una de las heridas de la espadachín, estaba muy nerviosa sus manos temblaban ligeramente por ver tanta sangre (A/N: Recuerden que Ako no le gusta ver la sangre )"_N-no puedo ponerme nerviosa…. La vida de Sakurazaki-san está en mis manos" _pensaba para sí misma.

"Bien! Debo seguir mi trabajo!" Ako exclamó en voz fuerte mientras continuaba curando a su compañera de clase, aunque no había tratado mucho con Setsuna, Ako sabía que la espadachín era una buena persona, pero se seguía preguntando porque Konoka no estaba con ella si era su mejor amiga, pero ya no siguió dándole vueltas al asunto.

"Q-que Estoy pensando!... ellas tendrán sus motivos" Movió su cabeza bruscamente de un lado para otro, haciendo que los pensamientos malos se esfumaran de su mente.

* * *

Negi esperaba desde afuera de la enfermería, ya había esperado una hora y media, su rostro era de rotunda preocupación.

"Me preguntó porque Konoka-san no está aquí……." Negi murmuro en tono muy bajito con cara de tristeza. Kamo apareció en su hombro intentando que el pequeño mago se sintiera mejor, de repente vieron que dos chicas venían desde lejos, afortunadamente eran Konoka y Asuna.

"Ah! Aniki! Es Konoka-neesan y aneesan" exclamó el pequeño armiño desde su hombro, de inmediato Negi corrió desesperadamente hacia ellas.

* * *

"Vamos Konoka debes escuchar la versión de Setsuna para así estar más segura de los hechos" Asuna intentaba levantarle un poco el ánimo a su amiga.

"C-creo que tienes razón Asuna…." Konoka caminaba lentamente junto a la pelirroja, la joven maga llevaba puesta todavía la chaqueta de Setsuna.

Se sentía tan culpable de cómo le habló a su Secchan horas atrás, las dos seguían platicando sobre el asunto, cuando ambas se sorprendieron al ver a Negi desesperado con lagrimas en los ojos. Las dos chicas lo miraron con preocupación.

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!"

"Que pasa?" las dos chicas dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"A-asuna-san… Konoka-san… les tengo una mala noticia" Negi dijo seriamente quitándose algunas de las lagrimas de sus ojos. Las dos chicas tragaron duro con caras de asombro.

"Q-que pasa Negi? Habla ya!" Asuna se impacientaba cada vez más por las pausas que hacia el pequeño profesor.

"S-si Negi-kun dinos" Konoka decía con curiosidad.

Negi respiró fuertemente todo el aire que necesitaba para ese momento y prosiguió.

"Se me hace muy raro que ustedes dos no sepan sobre esto siendo las personas más cercanas a Setsuna-san"

"Eh!?Secchan que tiene que ver en todo esto Negi-kun?" la curiosidad que tenia Konoka ahora era sustituida por una cara de preocupación y angustia.

"S-setsuna-san… está fuertemente herida de gravedad" Negi dijo.

"QUE!!" Asuna exclamó con gran asombro.

Ahora Konoka era la que se sentía más culpable acerca de todo lo que había ocurrido "_si tan solo no le hubiese hablado como le hablé todo hubiese sido tan diferente"_ Konoka pensaba, culpándose una y otra vez torturándose gracias a su mente.

"Y-y donde esta Secchan…." Konoka preguntó de inmediato.

"Esta en la enfermería con Ako-san" Apenas dijo estas últimas palabras Konoka corría lo más rápido posible hacia la espadachín estaba. Al llegar a la enfermería abrió bruscamente la puerta encontrándose cara a cara con Ako.

"Ah! Konoka-san qué bueno que estas aquí… Sakurazaki-san está muy mal, ha perdido mucha sangre" Ako siguió hablando "sin mencionar que la hemorragia del brazo no cesa, aunque he podido curar la mayor parte de sus heridas" Ako dijo muy preocupada mirando hacia el cuerpo inerte de Setsuna con un montón de cables por todo su cuerpo, la mascarilla de respiración, el suero, el nivelador de insulina (A/N: No me pregunten cómo es que tenían todo eso en la enfermería de una escuela ¬¬ U) .

Konoka se quedo en estado de shock, solo observando detenidamente cada herida del cuerpo de la espadachín culpándose por cada gota que esta había derramado, apretó fuertemente sus puños al igual que sus dientes, como las lagrimas empezaban a fluir de las esquinas de sus ojos .

"Eh… Konoka-san estas bien?"

"S-si… no te preocupes" Konoka se secaba las lagrimas para luego decir "Ako-san muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho por Secchan… pero me dejarías estar con ella a solas?"

"Claro Konoka-san y no es nada por cuidar de Sakurazaki-san" Ako le dio una sonrisa y salió por la puerta dejando a Konoka sola con Setsuna. La joven maga se acercó lentamente hacia la cama de la espadachín, lo suficiente como para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, seguidamente tomó el brazo de Setsuna y se horrorizó al ver que su ropa se había manchado de sangre proveniente todavía del brazo de la espadachín. Al parecer el corte era de demasiado profundo como para ser curado solo con unas vendas, las lagrimas de desesperación y culpabilidad no dejaban de fluir por el rostro de Konoka todavía con los ojos cerrados, pero no se había dando cuenta que Setsuna ya se había despertado, aunque tenía la mascarilla de oxigeno respiraba con dificultad, su mirada estaba clavada en una muy triste Konoka que tenía a su lado, levantó el brazo lo suficientemente alto para alcanzar el rostro de la maga.

Konoka de repente sintió como si alguien le estuviese limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro, sin abrir los ojos se dejó llevar por la cálida caricia, abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que Setsuna era la persona que la estaba consolando, a Konoka por poco se le parte el corazón al ver a Setsuna dándole su amor aun cuando ella se sentía como la única culpable en todo eso.

"P-p-p-por favor….. no…llores k-kono-chan…" Setsuna a penas y pudo terminar la frase.

"S-secchan…." Konoka quedó atónita, agarró la mano de Setsuna que aun estaba en su mejilla derecha, acariciándola tiernamente. Setsuna le dio una sonrisa.

"L-lo siento….k- kono-chan… yo… lo…" Setsuna iba a continuar hablando pero unos labios la detuvieron, Konoka le había quitado la mascarilla a la espadachín, para darle un beso, pero no era como cualquier otro beso que se habían dado antes ,este llevaba todo el amor proveniente de ambas, una hermosa luz envolvió a la pareja proveniente de Konoka, al romper el maravilloso beso, Setsuna pudo notar que ya no necesitaba la mascarilla para respirar mejor, al igual que su brazo ya no tenía la hemorragia y las cortadas de sus mejillas habían parado de sangrar, viró su vista hacia Konoka con cara de "que!" pero no dijo nada, Konoka solo sonrió, lo cual hizo sonrojar a la espadachín.

"Kono-ch…." iba a continuar pero Konoka se lanzó encima de ella envolviendo ambos brazos en el cuello de Setsuna, la cara de la espadachín estaba sumamente colorada, pero enseguida se percató que Konoka estaba llorando en silencio en su pecho.

"K-kono-chan! Qué pasa? Porque lloras?!" Setsuna se sobresaltaba demasiado cuando su princesa se sentía triste y más por su culpa.

"Lo siento Secchan! Perdóname por no confiar en ti y por haberte dicho todas esas horribles cosas…. Yo… y-yo…" Konoka lloraba desconsoladamente, Setsuna sentía un nudo en la garganta al escuchar todo eso departe de Konoka, ya que para ella su Ojou-sama no tenia culpa alguna de que estuviese herida.

Setsuna tomó el rostro de Konoka entre sus manos para secarle dulcemente las lágrimas que aun caían por sus mejillas y para que la vea directamente a los ojos, "_wahh… en verdad se ve hermosa con los ojos llorosos" _ese era el pensamiento de Setsuna pero luego se concentró en lo que le iba a decir a Konoka en esos momentos.

"Kono-chan… no tienes porque disculparte… yo fui la que te hizo daño por lo que te pido que me perdones" Setsuna dijo tiernamente, mirando fijamente a su Ojou-sama, Konoka abrió la boca para reprochar algo, pero antes que lo hiciera colocó suavemente su dedo en los cálidos labios para que no dijera nada y prosiguió hablando "si estoy herida fue por mi culpa, por mi falta de experiencia y entrenamiento" Setsuna sentía coraje para sí misma por no haber sido capaz de derrotar a Tsukuyomi.

"Así que… kono-chan usted no tiene la culpa de nada" Setsuna le dio una sonrisa.

"_Secchan es genial… aun cuando yo le dije todas esas cosas…" _Konoka sonrojada pensaba mientras, miraba con asombro la bondad y amabilidad que Setsuna tenía para con ella. Se acurrucó mas contra el hombro de Setsuna haciéndola sonrojar.

Después de haber estado así por más de 20 minutos, la espadachín ya se había entumido casi todo su cuerpo por la posición en la que estaba, y no era para menos teniendo a Konoka dormida encima de ella sin mencionar que sus heridas solo habían parado de sangrar pero no estaban completamente sanadas, en cualquier momento podían abrirse y volver a sangrar sobre todo la herida de su brazo izquierdo, trató de mover un poco a Konoka pero en vez de que la dejara ir se aferraba mas y mas a ella como si fuera un oso de peluche, una gota de sudor salió en la frente de Setsuna de repente sintió un raro presentimiento _"eh! Que es esto?! Es lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba peleando con Tsukuyomi… no será que……" _ Setsuna pensaba, cuando se dio cuenta Konoka ya había despertado y la veía con cara de preocupación.

"Secchan que pasa?"

"Luego te explico Kono-chan primero tenemos que salir de aquí" tanto Setsuna como Konoka se levantaron de inmediato.

"Ah Secchan casi lo olvido aquí tienes un juego de ropa nuevo" Konoka le entrego a la espadachín un juego de uniforme limpio, Setsuna se cambió tan rápido como pudo, tomó de la mano a Konoka para salir rápidamente de la enfermería por la presencia tan peligrosa que estaba sintiendo, la maga por su parte no preguntó nada, pero antes de incluso tocar el cerrojo de la puerta para salir, una de las ventanas se rompió por culpa de una cuchilla que se clavó directamente en la puerta de madera, para después romperse toda la pared. Instintivamente las alas de Setsuna salieron de su espalda protegiendo a su princesa de todo el escombro, las piedras y el polvo que salieron volando por el impacto.

Entre todo el polvo se veía una silueta que Setsuna no había reconocido del todo, pero que sabía muy bien quién era, desenfundó suavemente a Yuunagi, sin dejar de ver a su objetivo.

"Estas bien kono-chan?"

"S-si!" Konoka respondió de inmediato abrazada de uno de los brazos de Setsuna y temblando ligeramente. La espadachín sonrió dándole un poco de confianza a su princesa.

"Huhuhu… sempai lamento acabar con su momento de tranquilidad" Tsukuyomi dijo con su singular sonrisa llena de una temible inocencia.

"TSUKUYOMI! Que haces aquí?"

" Te dije que volvería pronto no?.... entonces aquí me tienes" respondió con sarcasmo pero sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

"s-Secchan no es esa chica del Shimeiryuu?" Konoka preguntó muy asustada aferrándose más al brazo de Setsuna.

"Efectivamente kono-chan" la espadachín dijo sin mirarla.

"M-me da miedo… no quiero que nos haga daño Secchan"

Setsuna que seguía dándole la espalda, reaccionó al escuchar las palabras de preocupación de Konoka, suspiro muy hondo para luego voltearse a darle la cara con una sonrisa y decirle:

"Por favor no te preocupes kono-chan…. No dejare que te pase nada….Yo te protegeré!"

"S-Secchan!" Konoka dijo al ver tanta decisión en el rostro de Setsuna.

Tsukuyomi desenfundaba su espada con toda la emoción que sentía siempre que peleaba con su sempai, sus ojos del color de la sangre no quitaba la mirada de la pareja delante de ella, sabía que el punto más débil de Setsuna era Konoka por lo que se iría con todo hacia ella para así sacar todo el potencial de la chica mitad demonio.

"Bien… sempai… basta de charlas… comencemos… y espero no me decepciones" Tsukuyomi miraba fijamente a Setsuna con un sonrojo sumamente fuerte en sus mejillas y con su típica sonrisa.

"Secchan… por favor…ten mucho cuidado"

"No te preocupes… esta persona no te pondrá ni un dedo encima eso te lo aseguro… pero por favor… kono-chan permanece detrás mío todo el tiempo ok?" Konoka movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de "si", a lo cual Setsuna sonrió y volteó para encarar a Tsukuyomi.

* * *

**Notas finales**

Yo: woah! Resultó demasiado largo este capítulo -3-

Konoka: vaya que sí…. Pero a mí me gusto mucho! …. Por cierto feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo a todos!!

Yo: qué bueno que te gustó! Y si Konoka-chan tiene razón feliz navidad atrasada y prospero año nuevo! para todos xD

Konoka: sip! Y que te pareció a ti Secchan?

Setsuna: ah! Si muy largo también pero espero que Tsukuyomi no me haga más daño del que ya me hizo -.-U eso espero………*desenfundando su espada*

Yo: n_nU no te preocupes Setsuna-san todavía viene la peor parte

Setsuna: *acercándose peligrosamente*

Konoka: Mou… Secchan! *la toma del brazo*

Setsuna: *sonrojada guarda su espada*

Yo: gracias Konoka-chan te debo una! Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo no volverá a pasar más de un mes en actualizar l-lo *llega Asuna de nuevo y me golpea en la cabeza* u-waa…. Oye y eso porque? *sobándome*

Asuna: te lo mereces por hacer esperar tanto a tus lectores sobre todo a shiroki-chan

Yo: lo siento tienes razón *me da otro golpe* Ouch…..

Asuna: Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo y por favor den algunas ideas a la autora porque de plano se quedó sin inspiración

Yo: E-espera! Shhhh… te dije que no lo digas… -.-

Asuna: Hehe… para que se enteren todos…. *me da otro golpe*

Yo: que violenta…….. -.-U

Asuna: Como sea no se preocupes lectores-san yo vigilare a la autora para que no vuelva a tardar tanto con las actualizaciones ;) por favor dejen sus comentarios presionando el botón verde de abajo nos vemos!


	4. Un imprevisto!

**Yo: ehm creo que debería pedir perdón por todos los que han estado esperando esta historia XD **

**Asuna: No solo eso deberías ponerte de rodillas encima de clavos para que aprendas y no hagas sufrir a tus lectores que esperan tus historias ¬¬ baka! *Me da un abanicazo con su harisen ***

**Yo: Itaii… *sobándome* -O- no es para tanto Kagurazaka-san ¬¬**

**Konoka: Yosh! Ale-chan por fin te veo de nuevo *me da un abrazo***

**Yo: eh? Vale vale Konoka-chan XD yo también me alegro mucho de verte *sonrio***

**Setsuna: ¬¬ que se supone que haces? **

**Yo: eh? Nada solo saludo a Konoka-chan aparte porque estas tan celosa? XD**

**Setsuna: c-c-celosa?... o/o**

**Konoka: es cierto eso Secchan? *Ojos de cachorro***

**Yo: ehmmm dis- *llega Asuna me tapa la boca y me lleva a otra habitación***

**Asuna: Shhhh! . No vez que es una muy buena oportunidad no lo arruines baka! ¬¬**

**Yo: ehh a bueno está bien XD muchas gracias a todos los lectores que han seguido mi historia pacientemente a pesar de llevar más de medio año sin actualizar XD disfruten!**

**Renuncia: Negima no es mio.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un imprevisto?**

Setsuna miraba fijamente a Tsukuyomi al mismo tiempo que desenfundaba a su espada para hacer el primer ataque no sin antes asegurar perfectamente a su Ojou-sama.

"Hahaha de eso era lo que estaba hablando" Tsukuyomi dijo saltando hacia su rival haciendo que ambas espadas se estrellaran la una a la otra, logrando que ambas salten hacia atrás por el impacto.

"_Maldición desde cuando Tsukuyomi se ha vuelto tan poderosa?" _La chica mitad demonio pensaba antes de recibir otro ataque que logró esquivar. Ni siquiera había terminado de caer cuando la rubia espadachín lanzó otro ataque hacia ella.

"Zanganken!" Tsukuyomi dejó salir esta palabra de su boca al mismo tiempo que una gran explosión envolvió a Setsuna.

"Secchan!" Konoka gritó al ver que la espadachín había recibido un ataque de lleno sin siquiera defenderse.

"Hahahaha! Que sucede senpai? Muéstrate de una vez sé que con un ataque como ese no morirías…"

Al dispersarse el humo de la explosión, se pudo ver a Setsuna con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra ligeramente levantada con la cual apoyaba su brazo izquierdo, mientras con la otra se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que corría por su boca.

"Haha lo sabía" Tsukuyomi sonrió y volvió a lanzar otro ataque a la humanidad de Setsuna, la chica mas pálida lo esquivó aunque con muchas dificultades.

"_E-ella va enserio…"_ su mirada de Setsuna cambio de inmediato a una mucho más fría, colocó sus brazos en forma de una equis sobre su pecho concentrándose, a los pocos segundos salieron de su espalda un hermoso par de alas blancas.

"Waa ya era hora que pelearas con tu verdadero poder… pero aun así sigues siendo una humana y te lo demostraré senpai!"

"Qu-…"

Antes de que Setsuna pueda hacer un solo movimiento Tsukuyomi la tomó del cuello azotándola duramente en el suelo, provocando que la chica mitad demonio sacara sangre de su boca por el impacto.

"Ngh…" La espadachín replicó por el duro ataque, y al darse cuenta tenia a Tsukuyomi encima de ella sin que pudiese hacer ningún movimiento.

"Ves? He dado justo en el clavo!" Sonrió "Ya no eres la misma de antes senpai, sin duda has cambiado mucho y para mal… quizás sea por Konoka-sama?" Tsukuyomi dijo esto y enseguida los ojos de la chica mitad demonio cambiaron a unos mucho más diabólicos.

"Quizás…quizás debería hacerle un poco de daño para despertar al demonio de tu interior no lo crees… senpai?" embozó una risita burlona y de inmediato Setsuna respondió con una cuchilla detrás de Tsukuyomi la cual le cortó un mechón de su cabello.

"Hehe así está mucho mejor! No sería nada divertido si se acabara tan pronto" La rubia espadachín dijo esto mientras caía lentamente un pedazo de su rubio cabello.

Setsuna seguía mirándola pero ella sabía que en este momento estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Tsukuyomi.

"_No me queda otra opción" _la espadachín pensó mientras recitaba "Adeat!"

Su ropa no cambio como ya era costumbre si no que aun tenía el uniforme del colegio.

"Shika shishikushiro!" Setsuna dijo esto, y al momento que termino el conjuro l6 dagas aparecieron detrás de ella listas para atacar al enemigo.

Enseguida dio la orden para que atacaran, pero esto no pareció ser un problema para Tsukuyomi que las esquivaba con singular facilidad.

"_Que lenta…" _ Tsukuyomi pensó con una sonrisa haciendo que las dagas se estrellaran en todas partes menos en su humanidad.

"_Que rápida.." _La chica mitad demonio pensó para sí misma.

Al esparcirse el humo de la explosión notó que Tsukuyomi ya no estaba ahí.

"Eh? D-dond-" No pudo seguir diciendo ni una sola palabra porque un rodillazo le pegó de lleno en su estomago haciendo que cayera de rodillas en el suelo y escupiera sangre en el proceso _"C-como?... logró hacer un movimiento instantáneo en el aire?... Tsukuyomi te he subestimado…" _ meditó sobre esto último antes de caer en el suelo.

"SECCHAN!" Konoka gritó al mismo tiempo que corrió hacia su guardaespaldas pero antes que diera un paso Asuna la detuvo.

"A-asuna…"

"Hey! No pienses que estás sola en esto" Asuna le dio una sonrisa.

"Asuna-san tiene razón" Negi dijo detrás de ella.

"Negi-kun…"

"Déjanoslo a nosotros yosh! Negi!"

"Hai!"

"Ahí vamos Adeat!" de inmediato apareció la espada gigante de Asuna.

Los dos se fueron corriendo rápidamente hacia donde estaba ocurriendo todo el desastre.

"Como te dije anteriormente senpai no podrás vencer-"

"Setsuna-sannnnnnnnnn!" Asuna se dio cuenta de quien se trataba y de inmediato recordó quien era _"EH? Es la espadachín pervertida con gafas del Gaterport?" _

Tsukuyomi volteó a ver de quienes se trataba y de inmediato sonrió "Oh vaya… que tenemos aquí a la princesa y Negi-kun… lo siento pero esto es una pelea entre senpai y yo así que les pondré un poco de diversión para que no se aburran"

Recitó un extraño hechizo del cual invocó más de 100 demonios aunque estos lucían más fuertes de lo normal.

Tanto Asuna como Negi se pusieron en guardia y empezaron a combatir contra todos y cada uno de ellos.

* * *

Ya había pasado más 2 horas luchando sin parar Setsuna se veía demasiado agotada, estaba completamente sudada y ensangrentada tenía varios cortes ninguno de gravedad pero todos sangraban al mismo tiempo lo cual hacia que se convirtieran en una herida fatal, su uniforme completamente rasgado, su cabello suelto y desordenado mojado por la cantidad de veces que había caído en la nieve, temblaba ligeramente por el infernal frio que hacía sus alas igual sangraban ambas se mantenían encogidas además que lucía mucho mas pálida de lo normal.

"Secchan…" Konoka decía mientras veía de lejos como la chica más pálida luchaba contra la chica de anteojos

"_T-tengo que hacer algo" _Konoka pensaba mientras caminaba sigilosamente hacia Tsukuyomi.

"A Konoka! No te acerques a ella" Una preocupada asuna exclamó antes de matar a un demonio.

"Konoka-san!" Negi alcanzó a decir mientras esquivaba varios ataques de demonios al mismo tiempo.

"O-ojou-sama! Qué hace? No se acerque por favor…" Setsuna pidió suplicante.

"P-pero! No puedo permitir que te sigan hiriendo por mi culpa… y-yo… no quiero… que mueras… Secchan…" La chica de cabellos castaños se arrodilló en la nieve mientras unas lágrimas se deslizaban suavemente por sus mejillas.

Tsukuyomi miraba a ambas con un rostro de disgusto, por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que Konoka se comportara así con Setsuna. Amplio sus ojos _"S-siento una rara sensación que jamás había sentido" _pensó al momento que le entraron unas ganas enormes de ver sangre derramada y que mejor que de la maga.

No pudo contenerse más y atacó de forma rápida a Konoka, pasando junto de ella con una velocidad inhumana cortándole ligeramente la mejilla izquierda.

Absolutamente nadie de los presentes salvo Tsukuyomi se había fijado que habían atacado a Konoka, todo esto pasó en menos de 20 segundos.

"Eh?..." Al momento que dijo esto la cortada de su mejilla comenzó a sangrar.

"Konoka!/Konoka-san!" Tanto Asuna como Negi dijeron al unísono.

Sangre la sangre roja de alguien de nuevo… un humano y no cualquier humano si no uno muy especial, alguien que haría que su Senpai despertara plenamente por fin vería su verdadero poder, pero aun así no quería detenerse, quería acabar completamente con ese humano mancharse con toda su sangre mientras oía sus gritos y lamentos… _**ah que placentero**_.

No lo pensó dos veces estaba a punto de clavarle la cuchilla a Konoka en el estomago y antes que lo hiciera una mano muy pálida agarró el filo de la cuchilla aunque parecía no importarle que su mano estuviera sangrando, Tsukuyomi se sorprendió y mas al levantar jamás había visto esa mirada en su senpai… no, no era odio era algo mucho más que eso.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color a un dorado intenso, al mismo tiempo que su pelo igual se pintaba de otro color solo que era diferente este no era ningún color, sino un blanco brillante, las alas crecieron al igual que las garras de las manos, en su boca crecieron un par de colmillos en la parte superior de su dentadura.

Sentía miedo, por primera vez en su vida sentía miedo de su senpai ya no diversión como antes, Setsuna aun continuaba mirando fijamente a la rubia, seguidamente destruyó la cuchilla como si esta estuviera hecha de polvo.

La tomó del cuello intentando estrangularla.

"S-setsuna-san…?" Tanto Asuna como Negi estaban muy sorprendidos por el cambio radical de actitud de su compañera pero mucho más por lo físico.

"S-secchan…" Konoka intentaba acercarse a la espadachín.

La cabeza de la mitad demonio de giró ligeramente hacia donde había escuchado la voz, Konoka se asustó al ver esa mirada en su rostro era algo que jamás en su vida había visto departe de Setsuna hacia ella.

"S-secchan … que te… pasa?"

Pareciera que no escuchó nada porque hizo caso omiso de la suplicas de la castaña y se centró en su objetivo.

"S-s…e…n…pai…" Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir ya que el agarre era demasiado fuerte, pero sin embargo sonreía con satisfacción al ver que ya había logrado su cometido, comenzó a mover rápidamente en círculos su espada y logró quitarse de las manos de la chica mas pálida.

"Ah… Ah" Su respiración era demasiada agitada, se tocó el cuello que estaba más rojo que un tomate por la fuerza de Setsuna _"Así que este es su verdadero poder eh? claramente estoy en desventaja ahora"_ Tsukuyomi pensó al mismo tiempo que sacó una carta al parecer de un hechizo de desaparición o mejor llamado de "escape rápido" comenzó a desvanecerse no sin antes mandarle una mirada a la espadachín que seguía parada ahí con su mirada fija hacia ella se limitó a sonreír "Nos veremos pronto senpai" fue lo último que dijo y se desvaneció por completo sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Maldita!" Asuna exclamó.

"Ah Setsuna-san estas bi-" Negi no pudo continuar ya que puso una mirada nublada y de total indiferencia hacia el pequeño profesor.

"S-setsuna-san?" Negi caminó hacia ella pero al hacer esto la espadachín apareció junto a él decidida a atacarlo.

"Ah!"

"Negi!" Asuna exclamó y tomó su espada quedando frente a frente con la chica de ahora pelo blanco.

"No te atrevas a hacerle daño Setsuna-san! Por amor de dios contrólate!" Asuna comenzó con el regaño aunque pareciese que esto no le importaba al espadachín, alzó su mano y comenzó a salir una intensa bola de poder de ella dispuesta a ser disparada a los dos pelirrojos, antes que pudiese hacerles daño, Konoka se interpuso enfrente de ellos.

"No! Secchan! No dejare que les hagas daño ellos son nuestros amigos!" La lagrimas de la chica castaña comenzaban a salir esto hizo reaccionar a Setsuna.

"Así es como me veo para ti …. Como una maldita asesina?" Setsuna dejó salir una risa amarga.

"No… no quise decir eso… yo-" Konoka caminó unos pasos más cerca de Setsuna aun con su apariencia de un ángel caído pero ésta caminó la misma de cantidad de pasos que la curandera solo que en reversa.

"No digas mas Ojou-sama… yo pude ver en sus caras el terror al verme así… es comprensible ya que soy un monstro la mitad de algo eso no cambiará… incluso ahora intenté atacar a Asuna-san y a Negi-sensei, como se supone que debo de protegerte cuando hago esas cosas? … soy patética…"

"No! No lo eres Secchan" Konoka volvió a acercársele a ella, de igual manera la otra chica comenzó a evadirla nuevamente, estaba sumamente avergonzada de que su princesa la hubiera visto en esa apariencia según ella tan horrible, pero para Konoka era maravillosa.

"A mí no me importa la apariencia Secchan… si me permites decirlo luces extremadamente linda así… eres como un ángel un hermoso ángel" La maga se acercó lo suficiente para tocarle la mejilla aunque Setsuna evitaba por completo hacer contacto directo pero Konoka la obligó a que la mirara directamente a los ojos.

"Secchan... Mírame por favor" frotaba lentamente su mano en la mejilla de Setsuna para darle un poco mas de soltura.

Tímidamente la espadachín fue cediendo lentamente, hasta que ambos par de ojos se juntaron.

La curandera se sonrojó demasiado al verla completamente de cerca aunque estaba bastante preocupada por todos los cortes y heridas que tenia de gravedad, ya no podía hacer nada porque ya habían pasado más de 3 minutos, maldijo a su magia por ser aun muy débil.

"E-eh bueno lo mejor será llevarte a la enfermería tus heridas están expuestas y hace demasiado frio" Konoka desvió su mirada aun sonrojada.

Setsuna sonrió cálidamente le gustaba tener ese efecto en ella, sin embargo antes de que entraran la chica de cabello blanco se concentró de nuevo y desaparecieron al instante sus alas, colmillos y garras pero algo no salió bien aún conservaba sus ojos, piel y cabello como al momento en que se convirtió totalmente en una hanyo.

"Eh? Setsuna-san tu cabello y ojos aun están..." Asuna dijo de manera sorprendida apuntando a esto dos últimos"

"Eh?" miró de forma confundida a la pelirroja.

"Es verdad Secchan pero te sienta muy bien" Konoka sonrió al darse cuenta que la espadachín empezaba de nuevo a entristecerse.

"Hai..."Setsuna se sonrojó duramente y sonrió de forma agradecida a sus amigos mientras todos juntos caminaban hacia adentro de la academia.

* * *

Después de cenar, cambiarse de ropa y hablar sobre lo ocurrido tanto Asuna como Negi decidieron que ir a dormir sería lo mejor, aunque antes ya habían protegido a toda la academia Mahora con los sellos de Setsuna, mientras que tanto Konoka como la espadachín estaban dentro de la enfermería.

"Bien Secchan ya terminé con el vendaje de tu brazo quítate la camisa por favor" Konoka embozó una risita al ver la expresión de Setsuna que casi se cae de la camilla de la enfermería.

"O-ojou-sama! N-no se preocupe... No tengo ninguna herida debajo de mi ropa!" trató de levantarse de la cama "Gu… owowow" hizo una cara de dolor mientras se tocaba a la altura de una de sus costillas.

"Ves? Como quieres que me tranquilice vamos quítate la camisa Secchan no querrás que esa herida se infecte"

Setsuna se volvió a sonrojar y sacudió su cabeza en señal de desaprobación, obedientemente comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa. Acto seguido Konoka terminó por desvestirla, se sorprendió demasiado al ver esa piel tan blanca era tan pálida como la nieve misma pero se horrorizó al darse cuenta de la herida que estaba por debajo de las vendas que cubrían su pecho.

"Te curaré de inmediato!" Konoka tomó varias vendas, alcohol, algodón y algunas gasas.

"Kono-chan…" Setsuna recitó su nombre mientras en su rostro se formaba una cálida y entrañable sonrisa "Gracias por cuidarme kono-chan"

"N-no hay de que…" Ahora era turno de la princesa sonrojarse.

* * *

Ambas todavía en la enfermería con un sonrojo en sus rostros y con un silencio muy cómodo más bien pareciera una atmosfera romántica por el hecho que ya era bastante tarde, la luz de la luna era la única que alumbraba mientras caían lentamente unos copos de nieve en el piso blanco.

"Bien terminé!" Konoka dijo al ponerle una vendita en la mejilla "Aquí está tu nuevo juego de uniforme Secchan"

"Gracias kono-chan" la espadachín le dio una sonrisa melancólica lo cual notó de inmediato la castaña.

"Que pasa Secchan? Acaso hay algo malo?" Konoka se arrodilló frente a ella quedando cara a cara aunque Setsuna evitaba por todos los medios el contacto visual.

" No creo que sea bueno para ti el quedarte cerca de mí y-yo no soy una humana, en cualquier momento puedo atacarte, herirte, no quiero! Pero aun así no puedo controlarme!" Setsuna alzó ambas manos al aire en señal de desesperación.

"Q-quieres… decir que lo nuestro…" La voz de Konoka sonaba lastimada por las palabras de su amante.

"Lo siento kono-chan es lo mejor…" la espadachín dijo secamente.

"No entiendo! Esto ya lo habíamos hablado hace un momento hasta con Negi-kun y Asuna! Te dijimos que te apoyaríamos! Pero aun así sigues con esa terquedad!" Konoka la tomó bruscamente de los hombros y la puso contra la pared, pensó que la espadachín se sorprendería pero no fue así en sustitución de ésta, tenía una cara de tristeza con la cabeza gacha todavía sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, esto solo alimentó la ira de la castaña quien le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla, haciendo que ésta por fin la mirara directamente a los ojos.

La chica mitad demonio se sorprendió a ver la mirada molesta de su princesa.

"No es tan sencillo como piensas kono-chan"

"A que te refieres!"

"Yo ya no puedo convivir con gente normal a la luz del día" Setsuna se detuvo.

"No entiendo…"

"Yo… siento un impulso sobrehumano por derramar la sangre de los demás" Setsuna dijo de forma desesperada mirando preocupadamente los ojos marrones de la otra chica "Con la única persona con la que logro controlarme por alguna extraña razón es con Tsukuyomi"

Konoka sintió un nudo en el pecho al escuchar la declaración de Setsuna "No puedo con nadie más, por más que lo intento" Setsuna le dio una sonrisa triste. "Soy un monstruo lo sé, por más que quiero evadir mi realidad no hago más que caer en la misma" exclamó tristemente, la castaña la abrazó con fuerza hundiendo su cara en el hombro desnudo de la espadachín "No quiero dejarte Secchan… te amo demasiado…" la hanyo sintió su hombro mojado lo cual le sorprendió abrazó con igual fuerza a Konoka la otra chica lloraba más fuerte en el pecho de ésta mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña suavemente.

"Ahora mira lo que has hecho Setsuna, hiciste llorar a Kono-chan" se regañaba a si misma por el hecho de oír los sollozos de su princesa.

Konoka se echó a reír en medio de sollozos. "Sí, eres muy mala Secchan"

Continuaron en un silencio cómodo abrazadas sintiendo el calor de ambas en esa fría noche nevada.

"Kono-chan"

"Hmm?"

"También te amo" La espadachín sonrió al momento que ambos rostros se acercaban lentamente, los labios de Setsuna presionaron los de Konoka suavemente, para luego convertirse en uno más intenso reflejando el amor que sentían mutuamente, los brazos de la castaña envolvieron el cuello de la espadachín mientras los brazos de ésta se aferraron en la cintura de la princesa. Poco a poco rompieron el beso sintiendo las respiraciones de unas de otras tocando sus caras como plumas.

Konoka tomó la mano de Setsuna y la apretó ligeramente viéndola fijamente a los ojos, la espadachín miró a su mano para después encarar los ojos de la otra chica un poco sorprendida por las acciones de la maga.

"Vamos a hacerlo Secchan… vamos a lograrlo juntas…"

"Eh?" la espadachín preguntó confundida.

"Controlar a tu demonio interno" Konoka dijo en forma decidida.

"Como?" exclamó una vez más.

"Con ayuda de Eva-chan" Dijo esto último con una sonrisa decidida.

* * *

En un lugar muy lejano se podía ver a una chica rubia con anteojos, recargando su cuerpo en una gran piedra estaba completamente lastimada por la pelea que había tenido con Setsuna horas atrás.

Subió la gran montaña hasta llegar a la cima que en ella había un castillo pequeño parecido a una catacumba.

"A que has venido Tsukuyomi-san?" Una voz potente al parecer de un chico preguntó.

"Ah!... Suguru-sama he venido para que me entrene para vencer un hanyo" se arrodilló frente a él.

El chico sonrió y se puso de pie saliendo de las sombras, era alto de cabellos rojos y mirada penetrante, se acercó a Tsukuyomi y le acarició la cabeza.

"Bien… te ayudaré…"

* * *

**Notas finales.**

**Yo: Hehe! Espero les haya gustado! :D ehmm si no les gusto review y si les gusto pss también XD**

**Konoka: Vaya se pone interesante.**

**Yo: hmm si pero ahora tengo varias ideas para continuarla :D**

**Setsuna: es bueno que tengas muchas ideas pero procura ya no demorarte tanto -.- **

**Asuna: es cierto! Siempre dices eso y no cumples!**

**Yo: hey ustedes dos me están dejando mal frente a todos! ¬¬ Bueno me tengo que ir a seguir escribiendo hmmm o hacer otra cosa XD ja'ne!**


End file.
